Oko za oko
by Namicchi
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli Harry będzie musiał zapłacić za swoje błędy?


**Oko za oko**

_Czyli co, jeśli Harry będzie musiał zapłacić za swoje błędy?_

……………………**..**

Patrząc wstecz, po finałowej bitwie, Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że przeżył. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie, kiedy dowiedział się, iż ma zabić bądź zostać zabitym.

A teraz Voldemort zginął z jego ręki.

Zostali jednak inni.

Nie żałował zabicia ani Voldemorta, ani Bellatrix. W końcu to przez nią dwa lata wcześniej zginął Syriusz. Ale nigdy nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić Narcyzy Malfoy. To był zwykły wypadek. Próbowała ratować siostrę i została wraz z nią uwięziona w kolumnie ognia, którą wyczarował. Nie miała czasu, by się uratować. Obie spłonęły.

Nigdy nie lubił Draco, a po incydencie z pamiętnikiem na swoim drugim roku nie ufał także jego ojcu. Mimo wszystko wciąż prześladowało go poczucie winy z powodu śmierci Narcyzy. I z tego też powodu napisał list ze szczerymi, płynącymi prosto z serca przeprosinami. Draco gdzieś zniknął, podobno uciekł do Durmstrangu. Lucjusz Malfoy został w Malfoy Manor. Po śmierci żony sędziowie Wizengamotu zaczęli mu współczuć i bardzo łatwo przyszło Malfoyowi seniorowi zapewnienie o własnej niewinności, pomimo oczywistych powiązań z Voldemortem.

Harry nadal uważa, że mężczyzna powinien zostać zesłany do Azkabanu. Choć z drugiej strony, może jednak już dość wycierpiał? Stracił żonę, a jego syn zbiegł do innego kraju.

Myślał tak, dopóki nie przyleciała do niego sowa z ministerstwa, niosąc grube pismo. W długim i szczegółowym liście poinformowano go, że Lucjusz Malfoy na podstawie precedensu Dermott—McAllen z 1327 roku żąda, by Harry Potter został jego żoną.

……………………**..**

— Żoną! — warczał Harry. Chodził w tę i z powrotem po salonie mieszkania Hermiony na Ulicy Pokątnej. — Nie mogę być jego żoną! Jestem mężczyzną!

— Cholernie niedorzeczne — przytaknął Ron.

— To nie ma sensu! — Harry zatrzymał się przed krzesłem, na którym siedziała jego przyjaciółka. Przed nią na biurku leżały dwie otwarte książki, a jeszcze jedną miała na kolanach. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ministerstwo się na to zgadza!

Hermiona spojrzała w górę na Pottera.

— To stare prawo... — powiedziała powoli. — Nie było używane od wieków... Ale nie zostało uchylone, więc obawiam się, że nadal jest aktualne.

Harry popatrzył na nią. Na wyraz jej twarzy, plecy zgarbione w taki sposób, jakby starała się coś ukryć. Wzrok dziewczyny spotkał się z jego, a następnie panna Granger szybko spojrzała gdzie indziej. Potter poczuł, jak w jego żołądku tworzy się ołowiana kula i usiadł ciężko na podłodze.

— To jest tylko część historii — zaczęła dziewczyna. Harry bardzo chciał wierzyć, że jej lekki ton przemawia na jego korzyść i zmusił się, by spojrzeć na dwójkę przyjaciół. — Czarownica Fiona McAllen wyrzuciła przez okno żelazny kociołek, trafiając nim inną czarownicę. Ta zginęła natychmiast. Wdowiec... Najprawdopodobniej Dermott... Wniósł przeciwko Fionie skargę do Rady Czarodziejów. Ta orzekła, że McAllen musi poślubić Dermotta jako odszkodowanie.

— Ale ona była czarownicą — zaprotestował Harry. — Ja jestem czarodziejem.

Hermiona postukała palcem dół strony.

— Sześćdziesiąt jeden lat później powołano się na ten precedens, kiedy to Elfrida Muldroom została staranowana przez testrale należące do Crispina Bulstrode. Wdowiec po pani Muldroom skorzystał z Dermott—McAllen, jednak poślubił siostrzenicę Bulstrode'a, Henriettę, nie jego samego.

— Więc Lucjusz może poślubić ciotkę Petunię!

— Albo twojego tłustego kuzyna — zachichotał Ron.

— Cisza — powiedziała Hermiona z roztargnieniem. Cały czas przewracała kartki jednej z ksiąg. — Przypuszczam, że Malfoy mógłby poślubić kogoś innego, gdyby chciał. Zobaczmy... Morgan w 1530... Bonham w 1742... — zamilkła, a jej oczy skanowały stronę. Z każdą linijką tekstu miała coraz poważniejszy wyraz twarzy. Wreszcie wyprostowała się powoli i zamknęła wolumin. Odetchnęła głęboko. — Członek rodziny zmarłego ma prawo wyboru. Nie ma żadnego paragrafu, który określałby, że wybrana osoba musi być kobietą. Nic a nic. — Jej głos się trząsł. — Och, Harry!

— Mam przejebane. — Potter ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie byli w stanie wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.

……………………**..**

Byli w tej samej cholernej sali, gdzie przesłuchiwano go w wakacje przed piątą klasą. Wysokie ławy pełne były nieprzyjaznych twarzy. Korneliusz Knot, nadal będący Ministrem Magii, siedział z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, tuż obok niego Dolores Umbrigide, która została zwolniona z Świętego Mungo zaledwie rok temu, obserwowała go niczym ropucha patrząca na soczystą muchę.

Po za tym, myślał Harry, wspinając się na kamienne podium, by usiąść na krześle z łańcuchami, nie będzie Dumbledore'a, który mógłby mi pomóc. Nie będzie nikogo. Dyrektor został zabity podczas tej samej bitwy co Voldemort. W tej samej walce co Narcyza, której śmierć sprowadziła na niego ten bałagan. Ron, Hermiona i Remus odprowadzili go pod drzwi, ale nie mogli wejść do środka. Był sam.

— Dwudziesty czwarty lipca, ogłaszam rozpoczęcie sprawy cywilnej — zaintonował Knot monotonnym głosem. — Lucjusz Gajusz Malfoy, powód, żąda na mocy prawa Dermott—McAllen odszkodowania od Harry'ego Pottera za śmierć swojej żony, Narcyzy Black Malfoy, zmarłej dwunastego czerwca tego roku. — Rozejrzał się po sali. — Czy powód jest obecny?

— Tak, panie Ministrze — wycedził głos z rogu pomieszczenia. Blond włosy opadały po obu stronach bladej twarzy, podkreślając eleganckie, wyglądające na drogie szaty. Ten mężczyzna zawsze i wszędzie wyglądał dobrze. Przez plecy Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz.

— Harry Potterze — rzekł Knot. — Czy to ty zabiłeś Narcyzę Malfoy?

— Tak, ale…

— Sąd stwierdza, że oskarżony przyznaje się do winy — ogłosił Minister Magii.

— Ale to był wypadek! — wybuchnął Harry, czując narastającą desperację. To był środek bitwy. Chciał dorwać Bellatrix. Aurorzy powiedzieli mu, że nic się nie stało, nie zostanie niczym obciążony ani zesłany do Azkabanu. — To był wypadek — powtórzył. — To była wojna! Walczyłem z Vol…

— To nie ma znaczenia — stwierdził Knot sucho. — Jesteśmy bezstronnym sądem. Każdy czarodziej i czarownica są przez nas traktowani tak samo. Nie możemy zrobić wyjątku dla Chłopca, Który Zabił Lorda… Wiesz kogo.

—Bezstronny, jasne — mruknął Harry, niewystarczająco głośno, by zostać usłyszanym. Knot go nienawidzi. Umbridge go nienawidzi. Prawdopodobnie połowa Wizengamotu go nienawidzi, mówiąc ogólniej. Każdy lubi bohatera dokładnie tak długo, jak trzeba rozdawać medale. Później zaczynają narzekać.

— Czy Dermott—McAllen stosuje się w przypadku przypadkowej śmierci podczas bitwy? — zapytał głos z trybun. Harry wypuścił oddech, gdy usłyszał głos pani Bones. Ją mógłby rozpoznać wszędzie. Mógł jej zaufać. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle, jak przypuszczał na początku? Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.

— Przypadkowa śmierć jest jedynym warunkiem — odezwał się głos kilka rzędów za Knotem. Harry nie rozpoznał go. — Umyślne zabójstwa są rozpatrywane w sądzie karnym.

— Wiem, Morisson — rzekła sucho pani Bones. Brzmiała na zniecierpliwioną. — Ale czy istnieje przepis dotyczący śmierci, która nastąpiła w wyniku wojny? Chłopak nie może zostać podciągnięty do odpowiedzialności za kaprysy walki.

— Przepraszam, pani Bones — wtrącił Malfoy z uśmiechem, ukazując swe białe zęby zupełnie jak drapieżnik. — Wierzę jednak, że mam dowód, który pomoże nam rozpatrzyć tę sporną kwestię.

— Tak?— Pani Bones poprawiła monokl i zerknęła w dół na Malfoya.

— Jak pewnie pani wie, Rada Czarodziejów w 1388 roku orzekła, że przyjęcie odpowiedzialności przez stronę pozwaną jest wystarczającym powodem, by móc odwołać się do precedensu Dermott—McAllen. — Głos Lucjusza był jedwabiście gładki. — Mam tu dokument, w którym Harry Potter twierdzi, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojej ukochanej Narcyzy — kontynuował, trzymając wysoko podniesiony kawałek pergaminu.

List. List, który wysłał z litości, współczucia i poczucia winy.

Miał przechlapane.

Knot wyciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Papier zaczął płonąć, choć nie palił ręki Lucjusza. Po chwili ukazały się w powietrzu ogniste litery, napisane charakterem pisma Harry'ego. Były widoczne dla każdego członka Wizengamotu.

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak strasznie mi przykro, że straciłeś żonę. Jestem pewien, że obarczasz mnie za odpowiedzialnością za tę stratę i nie mogę Cię za to winić. Celowałem w kogoś innego, a pani Malfoy stanęła na drodze mojego zaklęcia. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tę śmierć. Wiem, że nie mogę cofnąć czasu, mogę jedynie przeprosić. _

Na dole, wielkimi literami, widniało jego imię.

Wśród czarodziei i czarownic rozległy się szmery, gdy wszyscy skończyli czytać tekst. Wreszcie Knot zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Napisałeś to?

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

— Tak. — Jego głos był zachrypnięty.

Członkowie Wizengamotu nadal rozmawiali ze sobą. Knot użył różdżki, by rozwiać litery, a następnie uciszyć zgromadzone osoby.

— Dobrze — przemówił Korneliusz. — Myślę, że dowody mówią same za siebie. Jeśli nie ma zastrzeżeń — spojrzał szybko na sędziów wokół siebie — to sąd przyznaje rację powodowi.

— Sprzeciw! — krzyknął Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi. Czuł, iż grunt umyka mu spod nóg. To nie może się tak skończyć!

Po sali przetoczyła się fala śmiechu. Pani Bones westchnęła.

— Obawiam się, że pański sprzeciw ani usprawiedliwienia nic tu nie dadzą, panie Potter— rzekła powoli. — Prawo jasno wskazuje rozwiązanie tej kwestii. Oko za oko, życie za życie.

— I żona za żonę?— rzucił Knot, daremnie próbując ukryć złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Tak, panie ministrze. — Usta Lucjusza podwinęły się w górę w triumfującym uśmiechu. — Ślub odbędzie się równo za tydzień w Malfoy Manor.

— Gratulacje dla was obu. — Knot był cały rozpromieniony. Harry nie dziwił się, że jest taki szczęśliwy: w końcu zrobił na złość Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. — I proszę, zaproście mnie na ślub.

……………………**..**

_Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie spędzenie osiemnastych urodzin_, myślał Harry, ubierając uroczystą szatę. Po południu planował mały mecz quidditcha sam na sam z Ronem, później może poszedłby na lody do Fortescue'a.

Zamiast tego brał ślub z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

To była mała uroczystość, co go niezmiernie cieszyło. Nie było nawet Draco, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Młody Malfoy byłby prawdopodobnie równie mocno zachwycony tą sytuacją, co on sam. Nadal jednak był w Durmstrangu czy... Gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie był.

Po ogłoszeniu wyroku przez Ministra, miał ochotę walić w ściany z ślepej furii. Złość rozrywała go od środka.

— Pieprzone gówno — mamrotał pod nosem, kiedy już opuścili budynek. — Co, jeśli odmówię? Jaka najgorsza rzecz mnie czeka?

— Azkaban — odpowiedział Lupin. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zszokowany. — Świat czarodziejów bardzo poważnie podchodzi do spraw długów oraz życia, Harry. Życie Snape'a należało do twojego ojca, Glizdogona do ciebie.

Cholera.

Snape go nienawidził. I w czasie finałowej bitwy uratował go, samemu przy tym ginąc. Voldemort rozkazał Peterowi zabicie swojej nemezis, ale ten nie mógł tego zrobić przez "zaciągnięcie długu" we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Potterowi zaczęło się nagle zdawać, że całe jego życie jest połączeniem wielu długów i ich spłat, a wszystko po to, by zachować równowagę i oczyszczać sumienia, co ostatecznie przywiodło go do Malfoy Manor.

Widział Lucjusza tylko raz, gdy ten pojawił się w jego kominku, by poinformować go o szczegółach ślubu. Malfoy przekazał mu świstoklik oraz poinformował go, że nie musi się szykownie ubrać. Szata dla niego zostanie specjalnie przygotowana.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, byś miał w szafie cokolwiek odpowiedniego dla żony Malfoya — zadrwił Lucjusz.

— Czekaj chwilę!— poprosił Harry błagalnie, puszczając zniewagę mimo uszu. — Tak nie można. To znaczy... twoja żona. Narcyza. Ona była kobietą. Ty lubisz kobiety! Dlaczego chcesz mnie? — Naprawdę nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

— Lubię także chłopców — odrzekł mężczyzna. Nie można było nie zauważyć groźnego tonu w tym miękkim głosie, w jego następnej wypowiedzi: — I przez to możesz uważać się za szczęściarza. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, iż miałem prawo żądać, by Wizengamot zmienił twoją płeć?

Harry przełknął głośno. Nie mogli mu tego zrobić! Mogli...?

— W takim razie do zobaczenia trzydziestego pierwszego. — I Lucjusz zniknął.

Dzisiaj był trzydziesty pierwszy i Potter miał się stać... żoną Lucjusza. Protestował przeciwko nazywaniu go tak, ale podobno trzeba było trzymać się tradycji, nie bacząc na absurdalność takiego zachowania. _Przynajmniej_, pomyślał, _skrzat domowy pokazując mi drogę do pokoju z ubraniem, nazwał mnie "panem Harrym"_. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby do niego "pani", to Azkaban czy nie, ale zacząłby krzyczeć i zrobiłby krwawą miazgę z delikwenta.

Nie musiał — dzięki Merlinowi — ubrać białej sukni. Nie, jego szata była złota, z ciemnozielonymi akcentami wokół kołnierza i nadgarstków. Harry nigdy nie miał na sobie czegoś takiego, ale lustro zapewniło go, że wygląda bardzo modnie. Miał nawet przygotowaną bieliznę, luźne koszule w pastelowych odcieniach i kiedy tak przeglądał się w zwierciadle, musiał przyznać, że ... Jako małżonek Malfoya na pewno będzie dobrze wyglądał.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pomieszczenia zajrzał skrzat domowy.

— Już czas, paniczu Harry! — zaskrzeczał.

Przeczesawszy włosy dłonią ostatni raz, ruszył za skrzatem.

……………………**..**

Na szczęście ceremonia była krótka.

Poprowadził ją czarodziej, którego Harry znał tylko z widzenia: sztywny, chłodny w obejściu mężczyzna imieniem Wenlock. Wyraźnie mruczał rytualne inkantacje, rzucił kilka zaklęć (które, jak zrozumiał Harry ze strachem ściskającym coraz mocniej jego serce, wiązały magicznie jego i Lucjusza tak, że gdyby widmo Azkabanu usunęłoby mu się znad głowy, nie mógłby się wycofać, wziąć rozwodu), aż w końcu zapewnił ich, że w świetle brytyjskiego, czarodziejskiego prawa zostały spełnione warunki precedensu Dermott-McAllen i Harry Potter oraz Lucjusz Malfoy zostali oficjalnie małżeństwem.

Nie chciał i nie pocałował Lucjusza, chociaż z pełnego samozadowolenia spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu mężczyzna, mógł wnioskować, że to konkretne cierpienie zostało jedynie odroczone.

Po uroczystości przyszedł czas na poczęstunek, podczas którego przyjaciele Harry'ego, których zaprosił w charakterze swoich świadków, wydawali się nieco bardziej ożywieni. Lampka szampana, kilka wykwintnych zakąsek ze stołu bufetowego i Harry miał już dosyć.

Ale nie. Trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu, Malfoy poinformował go, że jest to oficjalna prezentacja żony Lucjusza - on jako żona! - ich już teraz wspólnej rodzinie.

Zatem uśmiechał się do matki swojego męża, jego ciotki, bratanka, adwokata, partnera z polowań, ciągle i ciągle, bez przerwy. Podawał ręce, mamrocząc: _Jak się masz?_ i starając sie nie zamknąć oczu i nie zasnąć z nudów. Próbował nie dać dojść do głosu palącej go wewnątrz złości, kiedy eleganckie brwi wznosiły się do góry lub kulturalne głosy cedziły: _Naprawdę, Lucjuszu, ciągle mnie zaskakujesz_. Za pierwszym razem zaczerwienił się i napiął, a chwyt Lucjusza stał się bolesny. A gdy jedna z matron odsunęła się od nich, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą nad jego zachowaniem i poszła dalej, mężczyzna pochylił się do jego ucha i syknął : _Zachowuj się jak Malfoy._ Po prostu wiedział, że na jego ramieniu pojawią się jutro siniaki.

To było tak, jakby znowu zdawał swoje OWUTEMy, sprawdzany i kontrolowany, a nawet przywołany do siebie przez kilku starszych krewnych Malfoy'a. I chociaż było strasznie i okropnie, nie chciał, żeby się skończyło.

Ponieważ wtedy zostanie z Lucjuszem sam na sam.

Lecz w końcu goście wypili całego szampana, zjedli wszystkie zakąski, skończyli się śmiać i całować powietrze nad swoimi policzkami i aportowali się z Malfoy Manor lub odeszli przez sieć Fiuu. Zostawili go nawet Ron i Hermiona, którzy cały czas stali w kącie. Posłali mu smutne spojrzenie, patrząc na coś za nim, i dom opustoszał. Dziwne, ale zamiast stać się większym bez tych wszystkich ludzi, elegancka jadalnia wydała się nagle dziwnie mała. Za mała, by pomieścić dwie osoby. Harry rzucał rozpaczliwe spojrzenia na okna i drzwi, daremnie myśląc o jakiejkolwiek ucieczce, gdyż Lucjusz zbliżał się już do niego.

- Dobra robota, Harry.

Harry powstrzymał warknięcie. Nie miał żadnego wyboru. Czuł się jak pieprzony, tresowany piesek*, którym pewnie był.

Mężczyzna położył rękę na jego ramieniu - tym samym, które ściskał przez cały wieczór. Jego dotyk był delikatny i jeżeli miał pomóc Harry'emu, to nie zadziałało. Chłopak zadrżał.

- Chodźmy do...

_O Boże, nie_, myślał Harry, _nie jestem jeszcze na to gotów_.

- ...mojego biura - skończył Lucjusz i Potter wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedział nawet, kiedy wstrzymał. Do jego biura. W porządku, to przeżyje.

Na biurku Malfoy'a stała karafka i dwie szklanki do brandy. Lucjusz nalał płynu z naczynia do kieliszków, przewracając oczami, kiedy Harry podejrzliwie powąchał zawartość.

- Na Merlina, to tylko Armagnac**. Nie zamierzam cię otruć.

Nie. Byli tylko magicznie związani na dobre i złe. A znając Lucjusza prawdopodobnie na złe. Więc nie ma się czym martwić, tak.

- Dobrze - powiedział mężczyzna, zasiadając w skórzanym fotelu i wskazując Harry'emu, by zrobił to samo. - Jako moja żona, masz pewne zobowiązania. Będziesz mnie odprowadzał do ministerstwa, przyjmował gości. Nie musisz przejmować się prowadzeniem domu, personel się tym zajmie. Wystrój dworu jest, naturalnie, domeną żony, ale wątpię, byś posiadał chociaż odrobinę eleganckiego smaku Narcyzy, zatem wolałbym, by jej decyzje pozostały aktualne.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego wziął łyk Armagnaca. Jak gdyby dbał o wyposażenie domu, doprawdy!

- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz mieć swój własny pokój udekorowany wedle twoich własnych upodobań. W tym celu masz dostęp do skrytki Malfoyów u Gringotta. Skrzaty domowe będą stale gotowe do wypełnienia każdej z twoich potrzeb. Wszystkie zabezpieczenia uwzględniają już ciebie, nie musisz się martwić, że nie wejdziesz z powrotem do domu. Masz wolny dostęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń we dworze oraz każdego miejsca na naszych ziemiach. Publicznie zachowuj się stosownie.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Cokolwiek miał na myśli, nie obejmowało rachunku u Gringotta, skrzatów domowych lub osób trzecich. W końcu odważył się zapytać:

- Mogę... opuszczać rezydencję?

Lucjusz parsknął.

- Nie jesteś więźniem, Harry. Możesz chodzić, gdzie chcesz. Aczkolwiek myślę, że będziesz zmuszony do powrotu — rzekł z namysłem, zjeżdżając dłonią w dół po ramieniu Harry'ego.

Jaka mrowiąca magia! Rozbłysła iskrami w miejscu, gdzie Lucjusz dotknął jego ręki i przeszła aż do palca, na którym błyszczał jego pierścionek. Czyste złoto i platyna, bliźniaczo podobne do tego, który nosił Lucjusz. Mógł poczuć siłę, którą dźwięczała wokół nich, zmierzając do jego obrączki.

Wypił ostatni łyk płynu; gorący, słodki płomień alkoholu ogrzał jego wnętrze i nagle zaczął żałować, że w brandy nie było żadnego narkotyku, ponieważ to może przegoniłoby te wszystkie myśli, mieszające się w jego głowie. Miałby przynajmniej co winić - eliksir.

Odstawił szklankę i zwrócił się do Lucjusza:

- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - Chciał, aby wyszło oskarżająco, ale to zabrzmiało żałośnie nawet w jego uszach.

Głośny śmiech.

- Dlaczego? Harry, myślałem, że jest to oczywiste. Pozbawiłeś mnie żony i musisz za to zapłacić. - Jedna z delikatnych, blond brwi uniosła się. - Jasne jest, że nie mogę oczekiwać od ciebie takich samych zalet, jakie miała moja kochana Narcyza, lecz mimo wszystko, jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Dwuukrotnie-Pokonał-Voldemorta. Moja reputacja znacznie wzrośnie, skoro będę miał - mam - bohatera za żonę.

- Nie mogę być twoja żoną! - wybuchnął Harry. - Jestem mężczyzną!

- Jesteś moją żoną - powiedział Lucjusz. W jego głosie brzmiała stal. Także odstawił kieliszek na biurko i wstał jednym, płynnym ruchem. - I nie jest to termin, który może być wzgardzany lub traktowany lekceważąco. Jeśli słowa nie mają mocy, potrzebujemy jedynie podnieść nasze różdżki, by rzucić zaklęcie. Ale słowa są równie ważne jak ruch. Wingardium Leviosa - rzekł nagle. Nie miał w ręku różdżki, a mimo to chłopak zauważył, jak naczynie na biurku zaczyna drżeć, jakby chciało wznieść się w powietrze.

- Słowa mają moc. "Żona" pochodzi od staro-niemieckiego "waffe", co oznacza "broń".

Harry zerwał sie na równe nogi, ośmielony alkoholem, którego smak nadal czuł w ustach.

- Nie jestem twoja pieprzoną bronią!

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego absolutnie spokojny. - Mój drogi chłopcze, byłeś „pieprzoną bronią", jak to ładnie ująłeś, wszystkich wokół. Tego głupca Dumbledore'a. Naszego drogiego, zmarłego Lorda Voldemorta. - Maleńki uśmiech pojawił się na bladej twarzy. - A teraz jesteś moją.

Och, świetnie. Normalnie fantastycznie, nieprawdaż?

- Więc jestem twój. To prawdziwy powód, dla którego kazałeś mi przechodzić przez… -- przez to wszystko.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się, fala dźwięku zadzwoniła w małym pokoju.

- Nie, Harry. - Mężczyzna podszedł do miejsca, gdzie usiadł z powrotem Potter i wyciągnął rękę. I znowu chłopak poczuł te dziwne mrowienie, wir magii i mocy, który pociągnął go do góry. Jeden z wypielęgnowanych palców przejechał po linii jego szczęki i Harry ze wszystkich sił postarał się nie zadrżeć. _Azkaban_, powiedział do siebie w duchu. _Bądź silny._

- Jest, oczywiście, jeszcze jeden obowiązek, o którym nie wspomniałem. Wydaje mi się, że potrafisz odgadnąć, o czym mówię.

- Zboczeniec - wymamrotał Harry.

Palec zatrzymał się na jego podbródku. Malfoy pochylił się i chłopak musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nie ma nic niewłaściwego w podziwianiu piękna ludzkiego ciała. I jak ci już mówiłem, lubię chłopców.

- Ja nie!

- Ach tak, ale ja nie jestem chłopcem. Jestem mężczyzną.

Jakby nie mógł tego powiedzieć inaczej, dupek. Lucjusz przysunął się bliżej niego. Mógł wyczuć Armagnac w jego oddechu, na ciele mieszankę nieznanych mu kwiatów oraz piżmo.

- Mężczyzn też nie lubię.

Długie blond włosy przesunęły się na jego twarz, łaskocząc i drażniąc, gdy Lucjusz pochylił się nad nim jeszcze mocniej, szepcząc do jego ucha; głęboki głos, wywołał dreszcze przebiegające przez całe jego ciało, od głowy przez kręgosłup, po palce u stóp.

- Jeszcze polubisz.

Po tak bogatym człowieku, jakim niewątpliwie był Lucjusz, spodziewał się większej sypialni. A może ta wydawała mu się tam mała przez wzgląd na ogromne łóżko rzeźbione z ciężkiego drewna? Mebel był otoczony grubymi zasłonami ze skomplikowanymi czerwono-złoto-niebieskimi wzorami, a pościel wyglądała tak miękko i zapraszająco, i dzień był taki długi... Przez chwilę myślał o tym, jak miło byłoby położyć się i odpłynąć wśród tych miękkich poduszek. Ale Lucjusz był tuż za nim, kiedy wchodził do pokoju i miał niemiłą świadomość, że długo nie pośpi.

A tak w ogóle jak robią to mężczyźni? Wiedział jak wygląda seks mężczyzny z kobietą, niestety czysto teoretycznie. Kiedy on był zainteresowany jakąś dziewczyną, ona nie była nim i vice versa. Później wybuchła wojna i nie miał czasu na te sprawy.

Cóż, sądząc po nacisku na swoje ramiona, niedługo się dowie.

- Dobrze w tym wyglądasz - odezwał się Lucjusz, pozwalając lśniącej tkaninie prześlizgiwać sie przez palce. - Jednak sądzę, że powinieneś się jej już pozbyć.

Harry bawił się klamrami, przebiegał palcami po metalowej głowie smoka, która spinała jego szatę. Chciano, by się rozebrał, a ta myśl powodowała, że miał ochotę odwrócić sie i uciec. To z kolei sprawiło, że poczuł się chory. Był przestraszony oraz zdenerwowany jak nigdy wcześniej, nawet kiedy stał twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Wiedział również, że to te magiczne więzi ograniczają go, zmuszają do zostania.

- Zdejmij to, Harry. - W głosie Lucjusza nie było ani grama gniewu. Chłopak rozpiął zapięcia, pozwalając złotej tkaninie opaść na ziemię. Malfoy pozbył się własnego ubrania, rzucając ciemną szatę w kierunku łóżka, ukazując przy tym, że ma na sobie tę samą miękką bieliznę, którą otrzymał Harry.

I było przez nią doskonale widać, że Malfoy jest dobrze wyposażony. I twardy. Zupełnie niezawstydzony i całkowicie beztrosko przysunął się do chłopaka, mrucząc zmysłowo:

- Myślę, że zaczniemy od pocałunków.

Dobrze. Z tym da sobie radę.

Myślał tak przynajmniej, zanim Lucjusz zaczął smakować jego usta, jakby były wyjątkowym smakołykiem. Drugie wargi stanowczo dociskały się do jego, zmuszając do otwarcia ust. Język kosztował każdy ich zakamarek, zahaczał o zęby, badał podniebienie milimetr po milimetrze. Chciał się odsunąć, złapać powietrze, ale ręce trzymające tył jego głowy nie pozwoliły mu na to i nie mógł uciec od tych grabiących wszystko dla siebie ust. Jego dolna warga została zassana, a następnie delikatnie ugryziona. Malfoy tak samo potraktował jego górną wargę. Wreszcie język Lucjusza owinął się wokół jego własnego, który pozostał nieruchomy, chcący trzymać się z dala od tego wszystkiego aż został wciągnięty w usta mężczyzny.

Nie.

Może i jest zmuszony do oddania swojego ciała Malfoy'owi, ale niech go cholera jasna trafi, jeśli będzie uczestnikiem. Zdeterminowany, wyrwał się z ramion Lucjusza. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i upadł, dysząc.

- Nie możesz z tym walczyć, Harry. - Głos Malfoy'a zdawał się dochodzić z daleka. - Nie zauważyłeś zaklęć tkanych w trakcie ceremonii? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że czystokrwiste rodziny pozostawiłyby coś tak ważnego jak małżeństwo przypadkowi? A na noc poślubną istnieją szczególne rytuały.

Podniósł głowę, a upór nadal w nim grzał.

- Ty pieprzony bękarcie.

- Moja linia jest o wiele lepsza niż twoja, drogi chłopcze. Co do pieprzenia... - Jego uśmiech pociemniał. - Wkrótce, obiecuję ci.

Lucjusz schylił się i podniósł Harry'ego, niosąc go w stronę łóżka, jakby był nic nieważącym dzieckiem. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że nie miał szans w tej walce. Jego kończyny ledwie były mu posłuszne, a kiedy został położony na miękkiej kołdrze, leżał nieruchomo. Pozwolił zdjąć sobie okulary, a następnie położyć się Malfoy'owi na nim i objąć swoje ciało.

- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, dobrze? - I te drapieżne usta znowu sie obniżyły, zasłona pszenicznych włosów przesłoniła resztę pokoju, wargi, zęby i język przejmujące nad nim kontrolę.

_Spokojnie_, myślał Harry. _Zrelaksuj się. Pozwól mu to zrobić_. Rozluźnił się, uchylając usta.

Ale to najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło Lucjuszowi, gdyż odsunął się, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie podnieca mnie myśl o całowaniu trupa.

Ha!

- To twój problem.

- Nie sądzę - powiedział Malfoy, jego głos gładko przeciął powietrze niczym nóż miękkie masło. - Szkoda, że pespektywa czekającej nas przyjemności, nie potrafi cię zachęcić do współpracy. Być może powinienem uciec się do bólu?

- Och, więc Malfoyowie biją swoje żony? - Wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, czując tylko częściową dumę, że się na to odważył. Małżeńskie zaklęcie nie pozwoli mężczyźnie go skrzywdzić. Prawda?

- Kiedy na to zasługują. - Lucjusz nagle ruszył się, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą tak, że w ogólnym rozrachunku Malfoy siedział na brzegu łóżka z chłopakiem leżącym niezręcznie na jego kolanach. - A w tym momencie moja żona zachowuje się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, które stwierdziło, że skoro ono cierpi, to powinni cierpieć i wszyscy wokół. - Zbliżył usta do ucha Harry'ego. - Powiedziałbym, że to zaboli mnie bardziej niż ciebie, lecz musiałbym wtedy skłamać. W rzeczywistości, myślę, że mi się to nawet spodoba.

Chciał walczyć. Powinien walczyć. Lecz nie był pewien, co się stanie, jeśli znowu poczuje się chory przez opieranie się tej cholernej, magicznej więzi. Podejrzewał także, że jego wysiłki nie przyniosłyby najmniejszego rezultatu, biorąc pod uwagę siłę, z jaką był trzymany. Pod szatami Lucjusz ukrywał naprawdę dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało. Mógł poczuć zwoje mięśni na jego udach, do których był przyciskany.

Jedna silna ręka ściągnęła na kolana jego lniane spodnie. _To śmieszne_, myślał Harry, kręcąc sie na nogach Malfoya. Na Boga, był już dorosły. Te całe małżeństwo było śmieszną farsą, a Lucjusz był…

- Au! - Mocne uderzenie w pośladki wyrwało z niego zduszony skowyt, bardziej oburzenia niż bólu. - Co ty kurwa sobie myślisz...

Kolejny klaps.

- Język, Harry.

I kolejny. Tak naprawdę to nie boli. W porządku. Boli. Tylko troszeczkę. Ale bardziej niż to bolała świadomość, że leży na kolanach Lucjusza i dostaje lanie jak jakiś pięciolatek.

I znowu. Pozycja, w jakiej leżał, nie była zbyt komfortowa, więc spróbował się trochę przesunąć, uciec od... Osz kurdę. Twardość, o którą się opierał, to był penis Lucjusza czy nie?

Następne uderzenie. A próba ucieczki obróciła się przeciw niemu. Jego członek został uwięziony między lekko rozchylonymi udami Lucjusza i ocierał się delikatnie o gładką bieliznę. Wydawało mu się, że czuje jak włosy na udach Lucjusza łaskoczą jego penisa.

Kolejny. Był prawie twardy, a uczucie mrowienia na jego nagim tyłku tylko powiększało ten stan, przynosząc do jego członka ciepło. Wyraźnie czuł erekcję Malfoya wbijającą mu się w brzuch.

Następne klapsy, dalej i ciągle, i bardzo szybko stracił rachubę, ile razy Lucjusz już go uderzył. Bolało i szczypało jednocześnie. A kilka minut po tym, jak przestał, już próbował odsunąć swojego penisa od ud Lucjusza, na co ten zaczął nimi poruszać i to było gorsze niż wszystko inne, bo wiedział, że Malfoy w końcu dopnie swego.

Lucjusz opuścił ponownie rękę, choć tym razem zamiast obdarzyć go mocnym klapsem, dłoń wylądowała na szczycie jego bioder, później przesunęła się w łagodniej pieszczocie po jego - niewątpliwie - zaczerwienionych pośladkach, zsunęła się na chwilę między jego uda i szybko wróciła do punktu wyjścia swej małej wycieczki. Następnie Malfoy uniósł nogę, stopą strzepując z kolan chłopaka jego spodnie na ziemię.

- Nie ma sensu tego przedłużać. - Przeciągnął się, dając Harry'emu możliwość zejścia z jego kolan i położenia się na łóżku.

Czuł się teraz bardziej wystawiony niż przed chwilą, okryty jedynie podkoszulkiem. Na szczęście jego erekcja opadła, nie stymulowana już pieszczotą ud Lucjusza. Podciągnął nieco nogi pod siebie, zakrywając je T-shirtem. Mężczyzna jednak pokręcił głową.

- Koszulka, jeśli możesz.

Kurwa. Podciągnął materiał na głowę, nienawidząc tego momentu, kiedy jego twarz, oczy zostają zakryte, ślepnie. Niewidomy i zagrożony. W obecności wroga zawsze starał sie unikać takich sytuacji.

Cóż. W obecnym położeniu raczej ciężko byłoby mu tego uniknąć.

A kiedy już zdjął koszulkę, mógł zobaczyć, jakże Lucjusz patrzy na niego, jak gdyby podziwiał niezwykle drogi artefakt z u Borgina & Burkesa. Nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca. W tej chwili pragnął jedynie zwinąć się w małą kulkę, dającą mu chociaż złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Siedział nagi przed Lucjuszem, którego lniane spodnie nie potrafiły ukryć jego podniecenia. Widział to nawet bez okularów.

Chwilę później, z niespuszczającym z niego wzroku Harry'm, Lucjusz rozebrał się. Udało mu się to zrobić w tak elegancki sposób, jak robił wszystko inne; materiał zdawał się pieścić jego ciało i niechętnie opadać na podłogę. Harry patrzył, zafascynowany grą bladego koloru na jeszcze bledszej skórze, widząc jedynie kształty i ruchy, aż głos Malfoy'a sprowadził go z tych rozmyślań z powrotem do pokoju.

- Wyglądasz ślicznie, leżąc tak, cały dla mnie. Prowokujesz do pocałunków. - Lucjusz położył się obok i szybko przekręcił, kładąc się znów na chłopaku. - Ufam, że teraz mogę liczyć na twoja współpracę, hm?

Harry był zmuszony otworzyć usta, wpuszczając do nich Malfoya. Język Lucjusza smakował go, splatał się z jego własnym językiem, wargi przesuwały się po ustach chłopaka z jednego kącika do drugiego. Nie było nawet tak źle, jeśli nie myślał o tym, co robi.

Lub kto to robi.

Wtedy Lucjusz przesunął sie w dół po jego ciele, ocierając się o brzuch Harry'ego i Potter poczuł twardego penisa mężczyzny, który wyraźnie sugerował... Sapnął, próbując odsunąć się od ciepłej twardości.

- Szybko się uczysz, mój drogi. - Lucjusz oparł się na łokciach, patrząc na Harry'ego. -— Nieźle jak na prawiczka.

- Podoba ci się, że nim jestem, prawda? - mruknął chłopak, próbując ukryć swój dyskomfort. Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdyby Malfoy nie wyglądał na tak cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Największym krokiem, jaki dał w kierunku odkrywania świata przyjemności cielesnej, było onanizowanie się pod prysznicem, kiedy to myślał o Ginny, Susan lub Fleur. Głupia noc poślubna.

- Nie próbuj oponować, magia nie kłamie. - Na spojrzenie Harry'ego uśmiechnął się. - Ustalanie dziewictwa panny młodej czystej krwi jest częścią małżeńskiego zaklęcia. Jednak zapewniam cię, niedługo wezmę twoją niewinność.

- Jasne, w porządku, idźmy z dalej.

Lucjusz zacisnął usta w cienką linię, ledwo było widać jego wargi.

- Być może nie zrozumiałeś, Harry. To nie jest jednonocny gwałt, po którym wrócisz do swojego trywialnego świata wypełnionego quidditchem oraz Czekoladowymi Żabami. Jesteś. Moją. Żoną. - Opuścił głowę na kark Harry'ego, w przerwie między każdym słowem skóra Pottera była ssana, gryziona, całowana, znaczona kodem, który chłopak mógł doskonale odczytać. Lucjusz Malfoy Był Tutaj. Mężczyzna podniósł się lekko, tak, że jego usta były nieco ponad uchem Harry'ego i ten mógł poczuć ciepły oddech Lucjusza, miękką wilgotność jego języka, gładzącego jego małżowinę, gdy Malfoy mówił:

- Spędzisz każdą noc swojego życia ze mną w łóżku. Sugerowałbym, byś to dobrze wykorzystał.

Resztę jego życia. Jest w piekle.

Dosłownie.

Lucjusz pochylił się nad obojczykiem Złotego Chłopca i pocałował go ponownie, nieco delikatniej tym razem. Następnie przeniósł się na jego lewy sutek, pieszcząc go językiem, nim wziął brodawkę w usta i zaczął ssać i, jasna cholera, najwyraźniej był jakiś przewód łączący sutek i penis chłopaka, ponieważ ten zaczął drżeć pod udami Lucjusza. Malfoy chyba to zauważył, bo gwałtownie zaczął kąsać lewą brodawkę, prawą szczypiąc ręką. Harry szarpnął się mimowolnie, ze zdziwieniem wypuszczając powietrze z sykiem. Czuł uśmiech mężczyzny przy swojej skórze.

Malfoy poruszył się, teraz wylizując ścieżki w dół jego brzucha, w wyniku czego pszeniczne włosy łaskotały go po wilgotnej skórze. Gorące usta i zimne kosmyki wywołały kolejne sensacje, które, promieniując już z sutków, a teraz pępka i podbrzusza, popłynęły prosto do jego członka i jąder. Mogłoby to być nawet miłe, cieszyłby się tym, gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny niż Lucjusz-Dupek-Malfoy.

Lucjusz-Pieprzony-Bałwan-Malfoy, którego język jeździł teraz dookoła jego penisa, delikatnie ssąc, liżąc i ciągnąc skórę w usta, aż Harry jęknął mimo woli. Czuł, że robi się coraz twardszy.

- Nie - szepnął, jakby słowo mogło teraz cokolwiek zatrzymać.

Kurwa. Lucjusz już wcześniej zaznaczył swoją odpowiedź na jego ciele. Harry starał się leżeć całkowicie nieruchomo, błagając, by krew odpłynęła z jego członka. Celowo zwolnił oddech. Nie chciał jęczeć ani dyszeć.

Lecz wtedy właśnie Lucjusz ustami zaczął drażnić główkę jego penisa, przesuwając napletek wargami, a samokontrola i determinacja chłopaka wyszła przez okno. Krzyknął, a raczej wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem a sapnięciem, kiedy został wchłonięty prosto w ciemne odmęty ust.

Umysł chłopaka uwierzyłby, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego się stanie, gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie się dzieje. Lucjusz Malfoy perfekcyjnie obciągający innego innemu mężczyźnie. Lucjusz prześlizgnął językiem po trzonie penisa Harry'ego, delikatnie rysując zębami skórę. Wszystkie myśli uciekły od Złotego Chłopca, pozostawiając tylko uczucie. Kolejny krzyk wydostał się z jego gardła, biodra szarpnęły się rozpaczliwie, podskakując do słodkich, niebezpiecznych warg mężczyzny.

Usta Lucjusza, czyjekolwiek usta, nie dbał o to, nie obchodziło go to. Było gorąco i wilgotno, wargi poruszały się nieustannie po całym członku, bawiły się nim, ssały, pieściły, a on był tak twardy, zanurzony w tych wszystkich doznaniach, ciepło oraz mokro i dochodził, już prawie …

Chłodne powietrze owiało jego męskość. Lucjusz usiadł między nogami Harry'ego, patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem.

- Teraz będziesz bardziej otwarty, co? - Harry spojrzał na niego, starając się powstrzymać gniew. - Czy nadal chcesz mnie powstrzymywać? - Głos był szyderczy, drażniący, wywołujący palącą wściekłość i nienawiść.

- Nie dojdę dzięki tobie - wypluł Harry, poruszając ręką po swoim członku. Lucjusz może uważa się za zwycięzcę przez doprowadzenie go do tego stanu, ale to on zgarnie całą pulę, zabierając mu sprzed nosa swój orgazm.

- O nie, to jest moje - rzekł Malfoy, przyszpilając nadgarstki Harry'ego do materaca, przytrzymując jego kolana swoimi własnymi. - Dojdziesz wtedy, kiedy ci pozwolę i nie prędzej.

Dysząc, Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Twoje ciało reaguje tak niesamowicie. Gdybym nie wiedział, że jesteś prawiczkiem, sądziłbym, że mam do czynienia z najdoskonalszą dziwką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

- Sukinsyn!

- Oczywiście, jeśli nadal będziesz mnie obrażał, nie pozwolę ci dojść w ogóle.

Świetnie. Nie potrzebuje tego. Musi się tylko uspokoić, skupić na swojej wściekłości., postarać się zwolnić puls. Może to zrobić.

Pewnie by mu się udało. Lucjusz jednak otarł się swoim płaskim brzuchem o jego napiętego członka tylko na kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, by go rozproszyć.

- O Boże - zaskamlał.

- O tak - powiedział Lucjusz. - Jesteś tak piękny, rozkładasz mnie tym na łopatki. Moja mała ladacznica. Jak mogę oprzeć się pragnieniu wzięcia cię?

Trzymając Harry'ego za nogi, sięgnął do szafki nocnej. Jedwab zaszeleścił na piersi chłopaka, kiedy mężczyzna siadał z powrotem na jego biodrach. Ruch tkaniny na wrażliwej skórze sprawił, że prawie zaskamlał.

- Dobry towar można kupić na Nokturnie, ale tam brakuje wyrafinowanych produktów, nie sądzisz? - zapytał Lucjusz konwersacyjnym tonem. - Kupiłem to w Paryżu… We Francji, gdybyś nie wiedział. - Oddzieliwszy jeden kawałek materiału od innych, podniósł go do ust, całując. - Przyłóż nadgarstki do kolumienek łóżka.

Materiał natychmiast zsunął się z ręki Lucjusza, owijając się dwukrotnie wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego i słupka, na końcu robiąc kokardkę.

- Hej! – zaprotestował chłopak, szarpiąc ramieniem. Jednak jedwab prześlizgnął się w górę jego ręki z szybkością światła i, mimo wyrobionego przez quidditch refleksu, został związany, nim zdążył się zorientować.

Kurwa. Dlaczego zostawił różdżkę w szacie, a szatę na podłodze? Czego by nie oddał, by ją teraz mieć.

Lucjusz wyszeptał coś do kolejnej wstążki; Harry chciał się odsunąć, schować dłoń, jednak nadaremnie. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i przytrzymał go, podczas gdy pasek materiału oplatał nadgarstki Pottera.

- Mam związać także twoje kostki? - zadumał się Malfoy, przeciągając materiał po nogach małżonka. - Hm... Raczej nie. Na razie - dodał, wyrzucając resztę jedwabiu po za łóżko.

- Ładnie traktuje pan swoją żonę, panie Malfoy - zauważył Potter, wiercąc się w więzach i próbując sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość.

- Leż spokojnie, chłopcze, nie zamierzam się skrzywdzić… zbyt mocno. - Lucjusz szczypnął sutek Gryfona. Ten sapnął, czując dreszcz, który przemknął z jego piersi do penisa w rekordowym tempie. - Mam zamiar wykorzystać cię jak najlepiej. Może jednak cię trwale uszkodzę? - Dłoń mężczyzny poruszyła się powoli, dotykając delikatnie członka Harry'ego.

Boże, ten facet traktował go, jakby był jego własnością. Jak dom lub powóz. Albo skrzat domowy. Przez jego umysł przebiegła nagła myśl, że gdyby Hermiona wiedziała jak się traktuje żony w czarodziejskim świecie, przestałaby bronić skrzaty, a zamiast tego podniosłaby szum wobec spraw małżeńskich.

_Pieprzony gnojek_, pomyślał ponownie.

- W takim razie lepiej mnie zwiąż. Albo to ja trwale uszkodzę ciebie.

- Nie sądzę. - Lucjusz ponownie zaczął delikatnie pieścić męskość chłopaka, ściskając ją lekko. Następnie przesunął nieco Harry'ego tak, że sterczący członek Lucjusza prawie dotykał jego podbródka; po raz pierwszy Gryfon miał szansę przyjrzeć się dobrze temu ciału, byli tak blisko siebie, że nie potrzebował okularów. Zadrżał. Penis był duży i pulsował, pulsował siłą i potrzebą, ścieżka niebieskich żyłek drgała pod skórą niczym mapa jakiegoś tajemniczego kraju, a kolory zmieniały się stopniowo, od niemal śnieżnej bieli włosów łonowych aż do krwistoczerwonej główki. Potter jednak nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć ani o tym, Anie też o zapachu Malfoya, który przypominał mu świeżo rozkwitłe róże.

- Dalej - powiedział Lucjusz, trącając swoim penisem wargi Harry'ego. - Posmakuj mnie.

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

- W takim razie ugryź. Jeśli dasz radę, oczywiście.

O tak. Przygotował się na to, co miało nadejść i uchylił trochę usta. Wystarczająco, by mężczyzna mógł pchnąć w nie odrobinę.

O. Kurwa.

Ciało Harry'ego nie słuchało go kompletnie. Buzia nie chciała się zamknąć, zęby zacisnąć. Sfrustrowany, wydobył z siebie dźwięk ni to płaczu ni jęku niezadowolenia.

- Bardzo ładnie. Jeszcze trochę szerzej. I nie zapomnij znowu tak jęknąć.

- Ty popaprańcu - starał się powiedzieć, jednakże formułowanie słów rozchyliło jego wargi, co pozwoliło członkowi Lucjusza wślizgnąć się głębiej. Tylko tyle, by naciskał na podniebienie kochanka i jego policzki. A penis Pottera... Boże, był twardy, tak twardy, że aż bolało za każdym razem, kiedy Lucjusz sięgał za siebie i pieścił go, utrzymując młodzieńca na skraju. Tak bardzo chciał dojść. Tak jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

- To kwestia przyjemności, widzisz. A powinno ci to sprawić przyjemność, gdyż również jestem związany zaklęciem.

Więc nie możesz mnie zabić, chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale naprawdę nie potrafił się odezwać, mając zajęte usta i całe zdanie przyjęło formę stłumionego kwiknięcia. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło.

- Mogę jednakże przestać sprawiać ci przyjemność - oznajmił i następne dotknięcie na penisie Harry'ego było niczym pieszczota piórka, która zostawiła chłopaka naprężonego do granic. - Nie chcesz dojść?

_Jakbym mógł odpowiedzieć z twoim kutasem w buzi_, warknął w myślach Potter.

- Wiem, czego pragniesz - rzekł Lucjusz, pochylając się bardziej, jakby powierzając swojemu małżonkowi jakiś sekret. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy i odsunął się, zostawiając Pottera związanego i łapiącego gwałtownie powietrze.

- Mimo, że podoba mi się udzielanie ci niezbędnych instrukcji w oralnej zabawia, to obawiam się jednak, że nasza noc poślubna wymaga bardziej tradycyjnego skonsumowania.

- Ta, jasne. W końcu gwałcenie chłopców jest bardzo tradycyjne.

- Nie dramatyzuj. To chyba nie gwałt, kiedy mężczyzna chce sprawić przyjemność żonie - zauważył Malfoy, przesuwając się w dół łóżka, pochylając się przy tym tak, by jego mokry penis zostawił zimne linie na ciele małżonka. To wystarczyło, by Harry zaczął mimowolnie drżeć, wyczekując momentu, kiedy mężczyzna go wreszcie zaspokoi. - I sprawię ci przyjemność. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

To było dziwne oświadczenie, prawda? Ale Lucjusz był szczery. A Harry czuł się jak rozdzierany na dwoje, jego penis błagał o dotknięcie, tarcie, wyzwalający od myślenia orgazm, jednak reszta ciała Gryfona i jego umysł łączyły się w nieszczęściu.

Następnie Malfoy podniósł się z ciała Harry'ego i opuścił łóżko, a ten zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie o to Lucjuszowi chodziło. Może ten skurwiel chciał zostawić go teraz przywiązanego do łóżka, złego, a równocześnie błagającego o dotyk. Świetnie. Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się ponownie na oddychaniu. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.

Wdech. O kurwa. Oczy chłopaka otworzyły się, gdy poczuł dotyk drugiego mężczyzny; Lucjusz klęczał między jego nogami, zmuszając je do rozszerzenia się. Wypchnięcia tyłka. Palce arystokraty były śliskie i chociaż Potter spinał się przed nimi, z łatwością wślizgnęły się do środka. Pod zniewagę podpadało - z jego ciężkimi, potrzebującymi jądrami - to, że te palce zignorowały te części ciała Gryfona, które wręcz błagały o dotyk, a podążyły do tych, przez które Harry zaczął kręcić się niewygodnie w więzach, odczuwając co najmniej dyskomfort.

Ledwie małe ukłucia bólu zaczęły mieć wpływ na jego erekcję, palce Lucjusza uderzyły w coś, co sprawiło, iż Gryfon zaczął jęczeć, a jego członek natychmiast stwardniał ponownie.

- Widzisz, Harry? Nie jest aż tak źle.

- Pieprzony zboczeniec - wymamrotał chłopak. Nie był pewien, czy chodzi mu o Malfoya czy o siebie samego, ponieważ jego penis mówił mu, że to było dobre, ale z drugiej strony to był Lucjusz-Popieprzony-Malfoy i to nie mogło być tak dobre. Nie z nim. Miał palce mężczyzny w swoim tyłku, przypuszczał, iż niedługo znajdzie się tam jego członek i to było czymś, czego nie wyobrażał sobie w najgorszych koszmarach. A z drugiej strony nie chciał tego zatrzymać i za to właśnie nienawidził samego siebie.

Palce wycofały się. Nogi Pottera zostały podniesione w górę i rozszerzone. Coś dużo, dużo większego zaczęło wpychać się w niego. Bolało jak cholera i chciał, żeby się zatrzymało, teraz, zaraz i, kurwa, musiał krzyknąć to na głos, ponieważ Lucjusz roześmiał się cicho.

- Długo nie zamierzam się zatrzymywać. Czy masz pojęcie jak słodko jest być zanurzonym w twoim ciasnym, małym tyłeczku? Przyjemność nie do porównania z niczym innym, zapewniam cię. - Pchnął kilka razy, a Potter ponownie krzyknął. - Ale obiecałem ci, że ty również będziesz coś z tego miał, prawda? - Śliska ręka chwyciła penisa Gryfona i zaczęła go szybko pieścić.

Nadal bolało. Nie przestało boleć. Lecz każde pulsujące, bolesne pchnięcie między pośladki Harry'ego było zestawiane ze ślepym pędem ekstazy w jego penisie oraz jądrach, aż w końcu jakoś wszystko zrównoważyło się wokół jego ciała, ból i przyjemność, i nie potrafił odróżnić, co jest czym.

A największe problemy miał z owym rozróżnianiem wtedy, gdy Lucjusz uderzył w to wspaniałe miejsce, sprawiając swojemu małżonkowi w czasie tej udręki taką przyjemność, że ten jęczał praktycznie bez przerwy.

- Drań - wyszeptał Gryfon, zamykając oczy.

- O nie, Harry. Spójrz na mnie - rozkazał Malfoy. Jego głos był nierówny, zniekształcony przez żądzę, triumf i zarazem wściekłość. - Myślałeś, że nas pokonałeś. Zabiłeś mojego pana i moją żonę, i myślałeś, że wygrałeś, prawda? Ale teraz jesteś tutaj, złamany przez mojego penisa. - Każde słowo było poprzedzone mocnym pchnięciem i szorstką pieszczotę erekcji Pottera. - Wygrałem, Harry.

- Nie - sapnął chłopak. - Nie... jestem… złamany.

Uśmiech Malfoya był okropny i przerażający.

- To ty tak twierdzisz - powiedział i nagle jakimś cudem jego obie ręce były na Harrym, jego członku, jądrach; ściskające, bawiące się i natarczywe, dopasowujące się do nieubłaganego rytmu Lucjusza wewnątrz Pottera i ten próbował się odsunąć, lecz orgazm uderzył w niego jak Klątwa Uśmiercająca, zły, zielony pocisk ognia i Harry krzyczał: "Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię", dochodząc.

- Wiem - wyszeptał Lucjusz. Poruszał się coraz szybciej w bezsilnym, drżącym ciele chłopaka, palce ściskały mocno jego tyłek. Patrzył w oczy Harry'ego, a jego wzrok był niczym zimny płomień ognia. Twarz poczerwieniała z wysiłku i furii, blond włosy rozsypały się wokół głowy Malfoya jak aureola, szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu jego ciało zadrżało. - Wygrałem.

……………………**..**

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy, nawet kiedy Lucjusz zdjął wiążący go materiał, składając pocałunki na jego otartych nadgarstkach i zostawił go samego w łóżku. Chłopak podejrzewał, że Malfoy musi spać w innym pokoju i to przyniosło mu niewielką ulgę. Niemniej jednak zdrzemnął się, by następnie obudzić się nagle i z krzykiem; strach cofnął się w cienie północy, gotów zaatakować pełną mocą, kiedy tylko opuści powieki. Rankiem wywlekł się spod kołdry i znalazł swoją różdżkę leżącą na nocnym stoliku oraz szatę złożoną na krześle obok. Gorący prysznic zmył z niego ostatnie ślady wydarzeń minionego wieczora i zaczął ostrożnie schodzić po schodach.

- Pan Harry - za Gryfonem rozległ się wysoki, piszczący głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył kłaniającego się skrzata domowego. - Pan Lucjusz powiedział, że mam panu przygotować śniadanie, wszystko, czego będzie pan chciał.

_Pan Lucjusz. Założę się, że uwielbia, gdy się go tak nazywa_, pomyślał Harry.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał.

- Pan Lucjusz wyszedł na cały dzień. Powiedział, że może pan robić, co tylko zachce. Ale najpierw śniadanie!

Harry był nieswój i koniec końców spędził cały dzień, wędrując po terenach otaczających rezydencję, czując się na przemian jak więzień albo intruz. Co miał robić? Wreszcie wziął miotłę - skrzat domowy przyniósł ją, pięknie wypolerowaną i błyszczącą jak nową - i okrążył teren posiadłości, przyspieszając do maksymalnej prędkości.

W powietrzu, gdzie wszystko, co rozpościerało się pod nim, było wielkości zabawek, poczuł maleńki powiew wolności, szczęścia. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Dlaczego nie, mógł polecieć do Londynu. Lub Hogwartu. I nigdy nie wracać.

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, coś skręciło mu się w żołądku i ze wszystkich sił musiał utrzymać się na miotle. Obraz Azkabanu pojawił się w jego umyśle; mimo ciepłych promieni słońca poczuł chłód dementorów i musiał wylądować obok żywopłotu, sapiąc.

Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby myśleć o wolności? Był więźniem magii i prawa, i mógł co najwyżej do woli kołować nad rezydencją, nic poza tym. Równie dobrze mógłby spalić tę pieprzoną miotłę. Stanął oparty o Błyskawicę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem, dopóki starsza pani, idąca ścieżką po drugiej stronie żywopłotu, nie odezwała się do niego głośno:

- Dobrego dnia, panie Malfoy. – W absolutnej panice popędził z powrotem do posiadłości, rzucając miotłę najbliższemu skrzatowi i barykadując się w - jak przypuszczał - swoim pokoju.

Kolacja z Lucjuszem była strasznym, napiętym wydarzeniem; siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach długiego stołu, nie odzywając się do siebie, co zresztą doskonale odpowiadało Harry'emu. Ale kiedy skończyli posiłek, Malfoy odsunął od siebie talerz, obszedł mebel dookoła, wziął dłoń małżonka, poprowadził go schodami na górę i pieprzył. I sprawił, że Gryfon doszedł, krzycząc, nienawidząc siebie za to. Nienawidząc za to Lucjusza.

……………………**..**

Z biegiem czasu utworzył się pewien wzór: każdego wieczora Lucjusz domagał się swoich praw, ale każdego ranka opuszczał pokój, nim Harry zdążył się obudzić, zostawiając go na cały dzień.

Harry większość czasu spędzał w bibliotece Malfoyów, której zbiory mogły rywalizować z Działem Ksiąg Zakazanym w Hogwarcie. Każde drzwi stały przed nim otworem: od poddasza do piwnicy; mógł grzebać w składzikach, szafkach, a nawet w gabinecie swojego męża. Odkrył również, że może mimo wszystko, wychodzić z posiadłości - nawet deportować się - pod warunkiem, że miał zamiar wrócić.

Wysłał Hedwigę do Rona i Hermiony, aranżując lunch w Dziurawym Kotle w piątek, tydzień po swoim ślubie.

- Jedyna rzecz, o której nie chcę rozmawiać, to on - zastrzegł, kiedy Granger przytuliła go, a rudzielec podał rękę na przywitanie, więc w zamian słuchał opowieści o kursie na uzdrowiciela Hermiony i szkoleniu na Aurora, na którym był Ron.

Wieczorem, po kolacji, Harry odważył się zapytać, czy mógłby wziąć udział w aurorskim treningu. Albo podjąłby pracę na innej pozycji w ministerstwie, może w Departamencie Tajemnic? Lecz Lucjusz tylko przeszył go zimnym spojrzeniem i powiedział, że żony Malfoyów nigdy nie pracowały i był potem, w nocy, szczególnie wymagający w łóżku.

Rankiem, jak zwykle, Malfoy był nieobecny. Potter zjadł śniadanie i poszedł do biblioteki; postanowił, że przeczyta wszystko, co znajdzie o tradycjach czarodziejskiego małżeństwa, związanych z nim zaklęciach i prawach małżonków. Jeżeli tylko znalazłby coś, co pozwoliłoby mu... Ostrożnie odciągnął swoje myśli od słów takich jak „ucieczka" czy „wolność". Przystosowanie. To było wszystko, czego chciał. Coś, co dałoby mu trochę czasu na odzyskanie sił.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy nie powinien wysłać sowy do Hermiony – zzieleniałaby, widząc tę bibliotekę, był tego pewien - kiedy usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi posiadłości. Szybko odłożył „Pięćdziesiąt sześć sposobów na trwałe związanie twojej rodziny" na półkę; nie ma po co dawać Lucjuszowi jakiekolwiek wskazówki.

Ale to nie Lucjusz wszedł do biblioteki z czerwoną, wykrzywioną emocjami twarzą. To był Draco.

- Potter, ty podstępny dupku! Coś ty zrobił z moim ojcem?

- Zrozum, Malfoy, to nie byłem ja. On mnie zmusił...

- Zmusił cię! – prychnął drwiąco. - Ty go zmusiłeś, jestem pewien. Co to było, szantażysto? Wy dwaj, razem z Wiewiórem, myślicie, że możecie położyć ręce na naszych pieniądzach? Pieprzony poszukiwacz złota. - Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w Harry'ego, który cofnął się nerwowo, poszukując w kieszeniach swojej własnej. - Zmienił nawet zabezpieczenia, możesz w to uwierzyć? Musiałem się aportować poza rezydencją i przyjść tutaj pieszo!

- Zmieniłem je - rozległ się od strony wejścia głos Lucjsuza - ponieważ spodziewałem się twojej przesadnej reakcji. I udowodniłeś mi, że miałem rację.

Świetnie. Jeśli istniała rzecz, którą Gryfon lubił mniej od przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z Malfoyem, to było to z pewnością bycie z nimi dwoma. Lucjusz musiał założyć jakiś rodzaj alarmu, który zawiadomił go o pojawieniu się Draco. _Może rzucą na siebie wzajemnie Avadę,_ pomyślał z nadzieją, kiedy Malfoy Junior odwrócił się do swojego ojca.

- Jeśli chcesz wziąć sobie kogoś do pieprzenia, to twoja sprawa. Nie ma jednak powodu...

- Traktuj moją żonę z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługuje. - Oblicze Malfoya Seniora było surowe, lecz głos spokojny, wyważony.

- Więc „Prorok" miał rację! - wykrzyknął Draco. - Oszalałeś? - Machnął ręką w kierunku Harry'ego. - Nie możesz go poślubić. Nie możesz. Jestem przekonany, że matka przewraca się teraz w grobie.

- Zrobiłem to dla honoru twojej matki. Możliwe, że nie widzisz tego teraz, ale...

- Honor! Honor! - Dziedzic Malfoyów ponownie krzyczał. Jeżeli zaraz nie umrze na apopleksję, będzie dobrym sprzymierzeńcem, przyszło Harry'emu na myśl, ponieważ oczywistym było, iż Draco jest równie niezadowolony zaistniałą sytuacją, co Gryfon. - To Potter! Zabił mi matkę, na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniał!

- Właściwie, on już nie nazywa się „Potter". Teraz jest Malfoyem.

To zatrzymało Draco. Spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę bardziej niż tobie.

- Ale ja - powiedział Draco obcym głosem - mogę coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie bądź głupcem - powiedział Lucjusz.

Jego syn jedynie się uśmiechnął.

- Och, zbędna troska. - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Możesz sobie wziąć i pieniądze, i nazwisko. Ja mam obie te rzeczy po mamie.

- Draco... - zaczął ostrzegawczo jego ojciec, lecz ten mu przerwał:

- Wydaje mi się, że to przyniesie jej więcej czci niż to, co ty zrobiłeś - podniósł nieznacznie głos. - Ja, Draco, zrodzony z domów Blacków i Malfoyów, wyrzekam się domu mojego ojca, Malfoya, i zrywam wszelkie łączące mnie z nim więzy. Zrzekam się mojego ojca. Zrzekam się ojcowizny. Odstępuję od domagania się własności Malfoyów, zrzekam się i nie będę rościł pretensji, magicznych czy fizycznych, do bycia spadkobiercą rodu Malfoyów. Od tego dnia będę znany jako Draco Black, syn i spadkobierca Narcyzy Black-Malfoy. Na Boga, Merlina i Salazara, przysięgam to, powołując się na honor wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownic.

Harry czuł trzaskanie magii wirującej wokół Draco, kiedy ten mówił. To była najwidoczniej rytualna mowa, coś z siłą i znaczeniem, co zobowiązało młodego Malfoya do przestrzegania swoich słów tak samo, jak związało podczas ślubu jego i Lucjusza. Spojrzał szybko na swojego męża; ten wpatrywał się w swego syna, jego twarz przypominała chmurę burzową, ale nie ingerował. Możliwe, że powstrzymywała go magia, pomyślał Gryfon. Oczywiście, że nie mógł się ruszyć, bądź co bądź był właśnie wiązany przez zaklęcie wirujące wokół Draco -- i nagle Harry poczuł, jak coś kręci się wokół niego, otacza go, nurkując w jego ciało z bólem, który wystrzelił w jego pachwinach i przeniósł się do piersi jak słup ognia, który strawił Narcyzę.

Krzyknął i upadł na kolana.

- Lepiej zaopiekuj się swoją żoną, Lucjuszu - rzekł Draco. - Sam odprowadzę się do drzwi.

Harry patrzył, jak jego szkolny wróg odchodził. To właśnie tego rodzaju czaru potrzebował, czegoś, co utnie te więzy, utkane wokół niego przez Lucjusza. Draco zrobił to i Potter jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zazdrościł tak mocno, jak wtedy Ślizgonowi.

Szczególnie, gdy Lucjusz podniósł go i położył na miękko wyścielonej kanapie pod oknem. Najgorsze było to, że potrzebował tej pomocy; jego talia pulsowała przerażającym bólem, przypominającym mu czas, kiedy wypił Szkiele-Wzro, by przywrócić kości w ramieniu. Mężczyzna przypatrywał się mu dziwnym wzrokiem.

W końcu Harry nie wytrzymał.

- Co się stało?

- Nie słyszałeś?

Chłopak parsknął cicho.

- Cóż, Draco postanowił zmienić nazwisko. Ale dlaczego to wpłynęło na mnie?

- Harry - zamruczał Lucjusz - pamiętasz może, jak w zeszłym tygodniu rozmawialiśmy o twoich, nazwijmy to, obowiązkach żony. - Uniósł ręce do klamer spinających szaty małżonka tuż pod jego gardłem, odpinając jedną. - Opuściłem jeden, myśląc, że jest nieważny. Mimo wszystko miałem spadkobiercę. - Kolejna spinka została rozpięta.

O nie. Gryfon poczuł zimną bryłę zrozumienia, formułującą się w jego wnętrznościach. Ból, który go wcześniej uderzył, stał się niemal niewyczuwalny.

Uderzył go tam, gdzie...

Pieprzenie***.

- Nie jesteś co prawda tak piękny jak Narcyza - orzekł Malfoy, nieśpiesznie odpinając ostatnią klamrę i pozwalając szacie paść na podłogę. - Jednak myślę, że będziemy mieć wspaniałe dzieci, nie sądzisz?

- Pieprzenie. - Tym razem powiedział to na głos. Z uczuciem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wsuwając jedną dłoń między nogi małżonka. - Co za wyśmienity pomysł.

……………………**..**

**Fin**

* W oryginale jest "foka", ale "pies" chyba lepiej brzmi.

** Armagnac - rodzaj wytrawnej, francuskiej brandy.

*** W oryginale jest „fuck", a tutaj przetłumaczyłam to jako „pieprzenie", czyli Harry'emu wydaje się, że Lucjusz wygaduje bzdury.

_Za wszelkie komentarze będę bardzo wdzięczna. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym, aby wyrazić swoją opinię :)_


End file.
